Torn Between My Two Loves
by IrishJAG
Summary: Tony meets his fiancée's best friend, but just how do they know eachother?
1. My Love

**_Chapter :_ 1  
_Disclaimer :_ I don't own NCIS, Never will, want to! Could have a lot of fun with Tony,but sadly, I don't:(  
_Rating:_ K...Just to be safe I supose!  
_Spoilers :_ A little for Grace Period.  
_Pairing :_ Tony/Jeanne, GAbby and hints of Tate (In later chapters)  
_Summery :_ Tony meets his fincée's best friend, but just how do they know eachother?**

**_A/N :_ This is such a random story! I have no idea what made me write it! lol! It just came to me, but I hope you all like it anyway! And don't forget to review!! Thanks!  
Irish JAG! x x x**

**

* * *

Torn between my two Loves.**

He had to do this. He had taken her advice, and finally realised what he had already known. He loved her. He knew it. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Not since, well Kate. But him and Kate were a bad idea, it never would have worked. Plus Tony was sure it was more of a friendly, sisterly love. The kind an over protective brother would have for his younger sister. He had the same feelings for Abby. Yeah it was just a friendly love.

Paula was a little different. He loved her, thought she was beautiful, smart, sexy and could kick his ass if need be. She was the only woman to turn him down, repeatedly. And he loved her for that.

So here he stood, outside the apartment, not sure of how to say what he wanted. Not sure if she would even listen to him!

He was scared. He'd admit it. He was scared of loving someone. Every time he admitted to himself that he loved a woman, she would end up dead. Kate, and now Paula.

He sighed and knocked on the door, thinking of something to say. When it opened and he saw her standing there, his mind just went blank. He stood staring and out of no where he found himself talking.

"I love you Jeanne…",  
The words had come out so easily, Tony didn't even realise it. Sure he knew he loved Jeanne, but he thought it would be harder to say. Yet, it wasn't.

When she hugged him, he let his guard down and started to cry, for everything. Time wasted, for Paula, for everything.

When they broke off, Tony looked Jeanne in the eye and couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm sorry," He said in a low voice, just above a whisper.

Jeanne smiled sadly and kissed him softly.

"It's okay, I know", She said, and led him inside her apartment.

Tony pulled her close to him.  
"I don't want to waste anymore time Jeanne…something happened today and it made me think of how lost I would be f I lost the person I loved." He said looking at her intently.

Jeanne just looked at him confused.

"Tony what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself!", She said a little worried.

Tony sighed and thought for a moment. He needed something big to say.

"I can't lose you Jeanne, I love you but no matter what I do the people I love are always getting hurt or worse, I need you to know right now that no matter what happens, I love you", He said.

Jeanne was close to tears but she shook them off and pulled Tony into a deep kiss.

Tony placed both arms around her waist and deepened the kiss as Jeanne moved towards her bedroom.

* * *

**Later that Night...**

The two bodies lay side by side in tangled sheets. One using the other as a pillow, absent idly drawing circles on his skin with her finger.

Tony lay with his eyes closed, holding Jeanne's hand tightly. He was nearly asleep, but didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

Jeanne lay there drawing lazy circles on Tony's chest. She kissed the spot where her finger just was and lay her hand on his heart. She could feel it beating lightly and she looked up to Tony and smiled warmly at him.

Tony took his free hand and placed it over her one. He kissed the top of her head and sighed contently.

"Marry me…", He said.

Jeanne looked at him shocked.  
"What?",

"Marry me… make me the happiest man alive, be my wife!", He said again smiling.

Jeanne didn't answer, she just jumped up and kissed Tony with all the strength she had.

Tony laughed slightly and kissed her back before breaking off and pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Well?". He asked a little scared.

"Oh God yes! Yes Tony!", Jeanne said smiling and kissing him again.

Tony sighed happily and kissed her forehead before placing her hand back on his heart.  
He closed his eyes again, and sleep soon followed.

Jeanne smiled and kissed his hand. She knew something was bothering him, but she wouldn't push it, at least not now.

She herself closed her eyes, and they both slept until morning, with smiles on their faces.

_

* * *

Ding…ding…ding… _

Tony silently cursed whoever that was on the phone. He was the first to wake up, and realised it was Jeanne's cell phone on the bedside cabinet. He looked at his watch…6:54.

"Uhh…", He moaned and took the phone.

_'Katherine'_ the caller ID read. He didn't want to answer it, so he gently shook Jeanne.

"Baby, your cell is going off…", he said softly.

"Hmm…", She moaned and took the cell from Tony.

"Hello?", She answered groggily.

_"Hey Jeanne! Did I wake you?",_ The voice at the other end said.

"Ha hey Kathy, yeah you did, but it's okay! You always forget the time difference!", Jeanne said smiling.

_"Nope, no time difference this time!",_ The girl said.

"What? Where are you?", Jeanne said a little excited.

Tony smiled at Jeanne, he loved it when she smiled. She looked beautiful. He kissed her softly and got up to go to the bathroom.

_"I'm outside your apartment! But I thought I'd call first!",_ Katherine said.

Tony was in the bathroom taking a shower when he heard Jeanne scream. He jumped out and ran into her room.

"What?!? What happened are you okay?", He asked frantically

Jeanne just looked at Tony.  
"Hey Kathy, I'll be right there okay, just let me get changed!", She said and hung up.

She walked over to Tony and put both arms around his neck.

"I'm fine, my friend Katherine is outside! You have to meet her, she is brilliant! She'll love you!", She said kissing him.

Tony smiled into the kiss and broke off.

"Okay, well I'd love to meet her, but as you can see, I was in the shower, so I'll come and join you both in a few minutes okay?", He said and with one last kiss he went back into the shower.

He could hear giggling and a lot of girly screams and he just laughed.

He got out of the shower and got dressed. He was walking out into the kitchen when he heard Jeanne talking.

"Katherine, he is wonderful…I really do love him! And you will too!", She said.

Katherine laughed and said.  
"Yeah well, I have to make sure if this Tony guy is really who he says he is, only the best for my best friend!", She said smiling warmly at her friend.

Tony chose that moment to walk in. Katherine's back was facing Tony as he walked in and he smiled and winked at Jeanne.

"Well good morning ladies, were my ears burning?", He asked smiling.

Katherine visibly stiffened as she heard the voice. She turned around to look at Tony.

Tony just stood there shocked.

"Tony?", Katherine asked, her voice low and barely audible.

Tony stood there with his mouth open. Sitting before him, drinking coffee with his new fiancée was none other that Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Okay, so tell me what ya think! Please!! Review! And I'll try getting an update ASAP!**

**IrishJAG! X x x x X**


	2. My Love 2

**Torn between My Two Loves.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! I will give them back! (Well all except Tony! ;) )**

**Chapter Summery: Tony has to come to terms with what he just saw, and Katherine has a lot of explaining to do!**

**Pairing: Tony/Jeanne, Kate/Tony (Soon!) GAbby (Again, soon!)**

**Rating: K?**

**A/N: Wow!!! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!! I'm glad you all liked the story so far and I hope you like this part too!! lol! I have nothing against Jeanne (Much!) but Tate will live on in my little heart forever! No matter what other people say!  
So thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys Rock!!  
Don't forget to review this one too!! Thanks again!  
Irish JAG! x x x x**

* * *

**From Last Chapter:**

_Tony chose that moment to walk in. Katherine's back was facing Tony as he walked in and he smiled and winked at Jeanne._

_"Well good morning ladies, were my ears burning?", He asked smiling._

_Katherine visibly stiffened as she heard the voice. She turned around to look at Tony._

_Tony just stood there shocked._

_"Tony?", Katherine asked, her voice low and barely audible._

_Tony stood there with his mouth open. Sitting before him, drinking coffee with his new fiancée was none other that Special Agent Caitlin Todd._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2:_**

Jeanne sat there with a bemused smile on her face."Uh, Kathy, you know Tony?", She asked, looking from her best friend to Tony. Tony stood with his mouth hung open.  
_'This can't be happening...I'm dreaming!'_ He thought as he shook his head. He couldn't breath. He needed to get out of there.

He put his cup down and walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I watched her die...she died in my arms...she died right there...", He said out loud.

There was a soft knock on the door and Tony watched as Jeanne walked in.  
"Tony what happened out there?", She asked taking his hands in his.

He quickly took his hands back and ran them through his hair. Jeanne stood a little shocked.  
"Tony?", She asked cautiously.

Tony just looked at her, unable to speak.  
"I watched her die...", He said. His eyes darting in thought.

Jeanne looked confused and stepped over to Tony, carefully extending her hand to him.

He took it and put it to his heart.  
"Jeanne honey...I watched her die...I held her in my arms! She said...she said her last words to me!", He said, his face full of pain and confusion.  
"She can't be...No! This is...Oh God Kate...", He said in a hushed tone.

Jeanne stood there silently listening to him. She remembered him talking in his sleep a few weeks ago. He was obviously having a nightmare and he kept calling out a name...Kate. She never knew why, and she never asked him. But now, she had to know.

"Tony, baby who's Kate?", She asked softly, looking into his eyes.

Tony just looked at her.  
"She is!", He said, his voice rising slightly.

"Who is? Katherine?", Jeanne asked.

"Yes! Except her name is Caitlin Todd! She worked for NCIS for two years and got killed in the line of duty!", He said looking her dead straight in the eye.

Jeanne could see the fear and confusion in his eyes and she just stood close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him into a hug.  
"Tony sweetie, that's Katherine Connelly, I've known her for nearly two years, she works at the hospital with me...", She said softly.

Tony sighed and looked around.  
"She...she looks so much like Kate", He said sadly.

"It's okay honey, I'm sorry. Were you close to this Kate person?", She asked. She couldn't help it. Maybe she was a little jealous. Here Tony was getting this upset about an Agent that died.

Tony looked happy for a moment, thinking of Kate.  
"Yeah, I was...she was like my little sister!", He said with a small smile.  
"I used to torture her to no end! I'd throw random things at her while she was working, I'd mess around with her stuff, anything that would get her pissed off I'd do!", He said laughing softly.

He hadn't thought about Kate like this is ages. Not since before he met Jeanne. It was nice to think of her sometimes, but not like this. This felt great, just re-living their banter and everything.

Jeanne had a small smile on her lips as she watched Tony speak. He looked so happy. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she almost missed what he said next.

"I loved her. She was the only woman who could put me in my place! The only woman who I knew I could never have! I never tried! It would be too weird, she was like my baby sister", He explained.

"You loved her?", Jeanne asked.

Tony realised what he said and he sighed, looking at Jeanne.  
"Yeah, but honey, it wasn't like that. I would never allow myself to love Kate like that. Not like the way I love you...", He said softly, kissing her forehead.

Jeanne smiled.  
"Okay good...Ehm, do you want to come back out?", She asked, nodding towards the door.

Tony looked at the door then back at Jeanne.  
"Yeah, just give me a few minutes. I'll be right out." He said smiling.

"Okay!", Jeanne said. She kissed him softly, squeezed his hand and left.

Tony sighed and looked in the mirror.  
"All this crap with Paula has messed with my brain!", He said.  
Of course Kate wasn't alive. He held her when she died. He had her blood all over his shirt.

Tony laughed to himself slightly.  
"Nah I'm just going crazy!", He said smiling.

He shook his head and was walking over to the door when something hit him.  
"She knew who I was!", He said.  
"She said Tony...", He said.  
"Oh my God!", He said and opened the door with full force.

He ran into the kitchen and saw once again Jeanne talking with Katherine, but it looked like Katherine had been crying. He walked over to the girls and looked at Katherine.

He was out of breath slightly and was just staring at her. She looked up and brown eyes locked with emerald green.  
"Do you know who I am?", He asked softly.

Katherine turned her head away and wished the tears not to come. She looked over to Jeanne.  
"I'm sorry Jeanne honey, I got to go...", She said and stood up to leave. She got her things and walked quickly from the apartment.

Jeanne looked t Tony.  
"Tony! What the hell was that!?", She asked.

"She knew who I was...She said Tony...", He said, pacing the kitchen.  
"I have to go after her...I'm sorry honey...", He said and ran out of the apartment.

Jeanne was left standing there, mouth open, watching her fiancé run off.

* * *

**Park Across the road.**

Katherine sat at a bench trying to wipe the never-ending stream of tears flowing.  
Why was she crying? Damn that man!

She knew something didn't feel right when Jeanne was speaking about her new boyfriend. He seemed to familiar, but she just brushed it away.  
"Wow...he settled down...", Was the only thing that she could say.

She didn't notice when someone sat down beside her and sighed.  
"Why?", She heard someone say.

She turned her head to see Tony sitting there, not looking at her, just staring straight ahead of him.  
"What?", She asked, looking at him.

He turned to face her, and for the first time in two years, old feeling came rushing through him. Her hair had grown. She had it slightly curled and was bouncing around her face. She looked truly beautiful.  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?", He asked, his eyes sincere but filled with pain.

She had never seen him like this. The last time she seen his eyes filled with this much pain was up on that rooftop, nearly 2 years ago. She took a deep breath and bowed her head.

Tony sat looking at her, and when she bowed her head. He scooted over closer to her, and took his hand and cupped her face. Pulling it up to look at him.  
"Tell me...", He said firmly.

She swallowed a lump forming in her throat and looking him in the eyes, she didn't notice tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
"I...I couldn't tell you, I wanted to, God how I did but I couldn't...", She said sadly.

Tony just took a deep breath, all doubt that this was his Kate gone; he just needed to be sure.  
"So you're really you?", He asked, his voice low.

Katherine sighed. This was going to be hard. But she had to do it. She hadn't come this far and lost everything she ever loved for it all to be lost because of one man!  
"No...I'm Katherine Connelly, have been for the past 2 years, have to stay this way forever..", She said sadly.

Tony looked at her confused.  
"Kate...", He was cut off by a death glare.

"Don't you get it Tony? I'm not Kate! I can't be...It's too dangerous...", She said a little angry.

Tony just sighed and stood up.  
"Fine! I'll leave you alone then _Katherine_...", He said and began to walk.

"How's Abby?", A voice said, making Tony stop. He turned around to see her staring at him, tears in her eyes.  
"And McGee, and Gibbs and Ducky and Palmer?", She finished.

Tony smiled sadly and sat back down sighing.  
"Everyone is doing okay. Abby is still Abby, mostly. Ducky and Palmer are grand, same old thing. McGee is now an author, wrote a book called Deep 6, the Adventures of L.J. Tibbs. We are still trying to figure out his inspiration!", He said sarcastically.  
"And Gibbs is...well Gibbs! Excpet, he does have a new girlfriend!", Tony said grinning.

" I bought McGee's book even before I knew it was him...I looked at the back and saw his picture and laughed for about a half an hour! L.J. Tibbs and Agent Tommy!", She said smirking.

Tony laughed. He sighed and looked over to her.  
"I missed you...", He said softly.

"I know, I missed you too...", She said softly. A tear escaping her eye.

Tony put an arm around her shoulders and held her close.  
_'Damn this feels good...to have her in my arms again!'_ He thought to himself.

"I should probably tell you what happened huh?", She asked.

Tony just looked at her, waiting for her to start.

"When we were up on that roof top. I already knew what Ari was planning. The FBI told me and I had to protect you guys. When Gibbs was shot at and I took the bullet, I thought that was it. So I stood back up, but something didn't feel right. I saw a glint of something a bit away and knew he was going to try again. I had to take it. Except, as you know it didn't hit my vest." She said and took a deep breath.  
"You and Gibbs thought that it had hit my main vein and that I was dying right there, but it really hit my shoulder. I knew what I had to do to stop Ari shooting. He had to think I was dead. So when you took me...when you took me into your arms, I said goodbye and closed my eyes...but I wasn't dead. I felt you get up and shoot over the building with Gibbs. " She said tears flowing.

Tony just gave her a gentle squeeze, urging her to continue.  
"It's okay Katie...", He whispered.

She took a breath and continued.  
"After you went down to get McGee and call Ducky, I called the FBI...told them everything and they filled Ducky in...He made it look like I was in that body bag, but I wasn't...I left with the FBI and I've been in protective custody ever since...", She finished.

Tony sat and tried to take in everything she had just said. Ducky knew? And he never told any of us?

As if reading his mind, he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand and looked to see her staring at him.  
"He couldn't tell you all...he came to me every month telling me how hard it was to keep this secret!", She said, still crying softly.

Tony was dumbstruck. She wasn't dead, never was. He had wasted those two years!  
"So now you're Katherine Connelly?", He asked his voice low and filled with pain.

"Yeah...", She said looking at him.

"You'll always be Kate to me, always...", He said, taking her hand in his.

"Good...I wouldn't want it any other way...", She said, not noticing that her face was getting dangerously close to his.

Tony noticed how ever and he wasn't about to stop it. He moved closer and looked into her eyes.  
"Kate...I, uh...I...", He was cut off by her lips being pressed into his in one of the sweetest and most passionate kisses he had ever had.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
She moaned softly and placed both hands on his neck.

He opened his mouth and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and smiled when he heard a soft moan in her throat.

Tony was in heaven, that's the only way you could describe his feelings right now. Although he never wanted it to end, he knew he had to as the need for oxygen became too much.  
He reluctantly broke off, just to hear a disappointed whimper from Kate, and a pout on her face.  
He laughed and kissed her cheek.  
"What the hell did we just do?", He asked in disbelieve with a hugh smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?", She asked smiling, moving her hands from his neck to his chest,

Tony held her waist a little tighter and sighed.  
"I know that I really shouldn't say this, but I have to...", He said with his eyes closed.  
He kissed her softly and looked at her.  
"Me and Jeanne are getting married...",

* * *

**NCIS H/Q, Same Time.**

Gibbs had just come down from a meeting with the Director in MTAC. He was strolling down the stairs, coffee in hand, and usual Gibbs face on him. He stopped in the bullpen and looked to Ziva and McGee.  
"Where is DiNozzo?", He asked.

Ziva was the first to get the courage to speak.  
"We, uh, don't know boss...we tried ringing his cell it's turned off. No answer at home either", She said.

Gibbs just walked over to his desk, threw his empty cup in the bin and walked off to the elevators.  
"Find him!", He threw over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

**Abby's Lab.**

Abby was typing furiously trying to find a match to some DNA an Agent sent down last night. When no hits were found, she typed it into another database and turned on her music.  
It started belting out loud and she didn't hear the Lab doors opening and someone walking in.

"Boo!", A voice said into her ear.

Abby spun around in surprise and hit the guy who scared her. He in turn just took her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly before smiling.  
_"I'm sorry!",_ He signed.

Abby just grinned.  
"Yeah Gibbs, you'd want to be sorry!", She said smiling.

Gibbs just smirked and turned her back around to her computer.  
"I need a favour Abs...", He said into her ear in a low voice.

"Name is boss man!", She replied happily.

"Get a track on Tony's cell...", He said, pulling his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

Abby smiled and covered his hands with hers.  
"Sure, but why?", She asked.

"Because he's not here! Hasn't called, so I want to know where he is!", He said simply.

"Okay sure, just give me a sec and I'll get on it", She said leaning into his embrace.

"A sec? Why can't you get onto it now?", He asked with a smile.

"Mmm...cause I'm too cosy!", She said smiling up at him.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her softly and smiling, let go of her.  
"I'll be down in about half an hour, going to go and check if the rest have something", He said starting to walk away.

"Gibbs, you know he's probably just asleep or something?", She said after him.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure Abs!", He said and left.

Abby just laughed, and shook her head. She started the trace and soon got the address.

* * *

**Bullpen...**

Gibbs came up and was sitting at his desk when his phone rang.  
"Gibbs!", He said.

"Gibbs! I got the address! He's not alone, I can pick up another cell phone signal...he's with someone!", Abby said quickly.

"Abby, we'll be right down!", Gibbs said and hung up.

"McGee, gas the truck! Ziva with me!", He barked and walked over to the elevators.  
Ziva quickly followed as McGee ran to the other elevators.

Gibbs came into the lab with his confident stride, coffee and Caf-Pow in hand.  
He came up behind Abby, kissed the back of her head and slipped the Caf-Pow beside her.

Abby turned around and smiled.  
"Thanks! Okay, so Tony is in Richmond's Park, at the entrance just across from the Belleview Apartments!", She said smiling.

Gibbs smiled slightly.  
"Great work Abs, I'll talk to you later!", He said. With one final smile he and Ziva left.

Abby sighed and looked at the Caf-Pow.  
"Damn!", She said and poured the drink down the drain.  
"You better be worth this!", She said putting a hand to her stomach.

* * *

**Back in the Park...**

Tony was waiting for a response, but all he was getting was an open mouth, opening then closing again.

"Married?", She finally said, moving slightly away from Tony.

"Yeah, I asked her last night...", He said softly. Dissapointed that she moved from him.

"Wow...uhm..congradulations I guess!", She said.  
Tony sighed and took her hands in his, but she just pulled them back.

"I'm uh, going to go. I have to be somewhere...it was nice talking to you again...", She said before grabbing her things and walking away.

"Kate?!", Tony yelled after her. He got up and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

He could see the un-shed tears in her eyes.  
"Kate, talk to me!", He pleaded.

"I'm not Kate...", She said softly, not sure if she was trying to convince Tony or herself.

"That's bullshit and you know it! I know that deep down Kate is still there. Sure she's scared and living in fear...but she doesn't have to. Kate I'll protect you, that's all I've ever wanted to do...please?", He said, staring her in the eye.

A tear escaped her eye and she flung her arms around his neck and cried.  
Tony's arms instinctively wrapped around her small body and he held her close, whispering words of encouragement and love. Tears flowing from both bodies.

That's just how the team found them. Standing in the middle of the park, holding onto each other as if they were the only two people in the world...

**

* * *

**

**TBC:D **

**Ahh!! You guys fricken ROCK! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter. It kinda hopefully explains things and I even got some Tate in!! Woo!! Defiantly more Tate to come though!! **

**So please review! I love ya'll!  
Irish JAG! X x x x X**


End file.
